wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kraken
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #0f1e79 28%, #8e0f97 82%),#dfdfdf; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Luckybird7765 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Friendly, timid, clingy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | M'''a'g'i'''c |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP (The *inspirer*) |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #0f1e79 28%, #8e0f97 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Seemed to have stopped biologically aging as a young dragonet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Biologically Non-binary, identifies mostly as male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Most of his Gene pool originated from the SeaWings, with touches from IceWings and a amalgam of bits and pieces from every animus dragon that currently lived on Pyrrhia at the time of his creation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Honestly, he doesn’t know half the time; he would think it would be survival, but he – as well as his comrades – are already so hard to kill, it isn’t even too much trouble |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Scienceborn Lab (Most of his young Dragonethood) , underneath the Lab (~3000 years, between the First war’s end and the Fallout Period) , The remains of Pyrrhia (From the Fallout Period to the moment of the Scienceborn’s surrender), Unstable |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Rue Skyfire, All of the other Scienceborn, among Varla |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Enjoys Company immensely, seems to have an affinity towards sweet things |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | His own magic, the Scientists, doesn't exactly like water too much (Which is rather curious, given he is a SeaWing), has mild agoraphobia after leaving the lab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Pure destructive magical outbursts that can rip normal objects to pieces in seconds and tear the ground into chunks |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Powerful, volatile magical energy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Krakillation, Amygdraken, and Rueken are the main ones |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Don't hurt me... Please..." |} |} Kraken is a SeaWing created by Luckybird, and is one of the Seven Results of the Original Scienceborn. He is to be used by her, unless asked. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance]] :2 Abilities :3 Personality :4 File :5 History :6 Biology of Abilities :7 Anatomy :8 Relationships :9 Gallery :10 Trivia Appearance With his scales as a flat blue and the insides of his wings a cloudy-sky grey, Kraken isn’t all that fascinating to look at. His scales are usually chipped, and some of them have ash lodged between the edges. At times, he would have highly irritable scabs along his body, which at any sign of maltreatment would begin bleeding. His photophores, having many of the different shapes that would be used to determine family lines in normal SeaWings (Including signs found only on the Royal Family), vary in color from a pale lavender to a deep purple, and although these colors are possible and not even that rare among SeaWings, the intensity of the color in his spots has very seldom been seen. His Gills are small, though still functional – though he very rarely has to, since he much prefers land. His facial structure is based slightly off of an IceWing’s, leading to his horns and a couple of spines on his head to look sharper and more out of place. He has absolutely no control over his spot lights, and they flash at random, with no real pattern. They flash on and off against his will, never once attempting to make sense. He also doesn't quite know how to speak aquatic, and none of the scientists thought of this as something they needed to work on. He was just a weapon. He didn't need to know that type of stuff. Besides, he would only be able to understand, and would be unable to speak back. His spot lights would possibly create miscommunication, something that definitely doesn’t need to be added to a peacekeeping biological weapon. This would mean that, on average, half the time he is screaming in aquatic, or saying completely random things that would make no sense in any kind of context. It always gets a good laugh out of the other SeaWing scientists, and Kraken would get rather upset over it. "Ahhhghhthrhhshhghthhhhh...." -Kraken, Unintentionally shouting His eyes are a dark lavender, and his irises are a bit larger than a normal dragon’s. As well as that, his sclera is a dark black, similar to that of an IceWing. He has the nervous habit of biting his claws, and thus making them nearly useless. With his little ‘’episodes,’’ an aura of purple surrounds him, a dense glowing ball that marks the reach of the magical energy and radiation output by himself. It can destroy almost anything at close range, though when he was much younger – relatively speaking – it would be much weaker, and dragons close by would only sustain large burns, and it would only last a few seconds. At the point of their escape, Kraken was able to create a moderately destructive field for about half a minute. Being in the wilderness, his power increased rapidly, and by his accident a little while later, it was enough to destroy the entire facility and bury himself in the caverns below for thousands of years. Abilities Compared to the other mutants, Kraken is completely defenseless most of the time. At times, some even wonder if he actually is a Scienceborn, given his docility and tendency to act more like a normal dragon, personality-wise. His lack of control over his powers, as well as his unpredictability when they do appear, can make him seem rather weak and useless. However, with the average time of two weeks between each burst, they are sure to stop assuming that he is weak rather quickly. During these times, he starts getting increasingly agitated and paranoid, and sparks start to appear around him, which, if touched, can shock a dragon pretty easily. He can also transfer a small amount of magic via touch, somewhat like the transfer of static electricity shock. This, also similar to static electricity, isn’t too dangerous, though it is by far the best way to gauge when they are due to happen. "Why am I like this? Is there something wrong with me? Why did you make me like this?" -Kraken, after his expelling of sparks turned into a full blast, during his young dragonethood And when he blows... He very rarely has any sort of forewarning. Usually, what sets it off is any strong emotion, from happiness to anxiety to fear. Out of all the instances, fear was the most common way, which due to his timid nature, is something that can happen a lot. However, at times, it just happens at random. The only prerequisite is that he is conscious when it begins. Thankfully, he hasn’t vaporized everything in his sleep. A halo of purple surrounds him when it is just about to set off, followed shortly by all of his stripes stopping completely. Then, immediately afterward, everything directly around him scorches to a crisp and even, in some cases, is completely turned to ashes and scattered. The glow expands outwards, and Kraken is frozen in the middle, with no way to move or even communicate. As mentioned earlier, the time that this takes place and the intensity of it changes as he gets older. Usually, when an 'episode' finishes, Kraken blacks out for just a moment, before regaining consciousness. At that point, he can be weak or shaky for quite a while, though as he gets more experienced at it, those tiring effects begin to wear off faster. He is absolutely horrible at combat, his claw-eye coordination is dismal at best, and his night vision is no better than a normal dragon’s. This is because his eyes had to be conditioned to the brightness that he himself produces, and thus the inspiration was taken from IceWings for his eye structure. For more information, see Biology of Abilities’’ Personality At a very young age the SeaWing Scienceborn was separated from all of the other dragonets, for reasons it didn’t understand, and placed in a separate cage – intended to be never allowed to leave. Many scientists and caretakers pounded into its head that it was a danger to all others and the isolation as well as testing was for its own safety along with everyone else's. It believed it with all of its little heart, and allowed the scientists to test on it without as much as a fuss. At age one it was nicknamed ‘Kraken’ by a few of the newer scientists, deciding that a traditional SeaWing name for it would allow it to be referred to easier. GEBATW V. 1.0 (AKA Genetically Engineered Biological Animus Talisman Weapon, Version One) wasn’t as easy to say, and the dragonet probably wouldn’t accept that name anyway. Turns out, while being tested on, the little SeaWing discovered that name, and latched to it from that moment forward. It was also chosen to be referred to as a male, when some of those same scientists were acting informally around him. However, he was still referred to as an ‘it,’ and all of his records have his name still listed as GEBATW V. 1.0. Several times, due to the pain that he brought the scientists that were within a close proximity to himself when he has a power surge, he ended up gaining more and more guilt for things he couldn't control. This, added to the lessons he had gotten since he was very young, lead him to gain a shyer, timid nature that the Scientists didn’t expect. He grew to love some of them, since they were with him since some of his very first memories, and still believed every single test was for his own good. Over the years, he began to realize the presence of the other dragonets from the sudden whispers he heard in his head. That voice was Oscygdibrium's, who upon realizing there was another being of power in the facility that it didn't even realize started talking to Kraken. He, originally thinking it might be a sign he was going insane, started thinking of his need to stay in the facility more, and Oscillation began to slowly nudge him in that direction even more. His guilt complex and nervousness caused him to get reclusive and increasingly dependent on the Scientists. He was eventually revealed to be extremely timid, and even submissive towards anyone he knows, and quiet and withdrawn to those he doesn’t. As well as that, he clings (Sometimes literally even) to those he knows he can respect and that can protect him. This can prove mildly irritating to many, given he views almost anyone minutely more courageous than him as someone worth respecting. This clinginess tends to make his younger look and emotional responses more credible, leading his mental age to be younger than many of the other Scienceborn. This especially becomes surreal after he escaped with the other Scienceborn, and for all they knew he seemed several years younger than them when in fact he was created at the same time. Even after escaping, he continued to have a permanent tie to the lab, which no amount of convincing from the others could take from him. Because of that, he still had a measure of loyalty to them, and after running from the other Scienceborn, sought to return to it. Once he was there, he realized what they said was true, and the scientists held no bond towards him after his escape. Upon finally emerging, thousands of years after he was first put under, Kraken retained much of his old fidgetiness, and he joined the first group that had passed by. His confusion over what had happened the last couple of thousands of years before was quickly dampened by the danger and fighting he was put through with the group. He finds being with this new, strange group… Nice. For once, there wasn’t a dragon prying into his mind. Or others effortlessly showing off the powers that they had under careful control. Or the entire of Pyrrhia’s scientific population after them. Despite the fallout mutants, and the danger, and the possibility of death, he had never felt so calm and even safe. These dragons, despite their flaws, despite their reluctance to allow him to come along when he had no ability to fight, made him feel safe and even happy. Yes, he is starting to get aware that Rue has developed feelings for him… But he has absolutely no frame of reference of how to reciprocate. Really, all he has is Oscillation under a mind-altering drug. So, for the longest time, he refused to believe she felt anything but platonic towards him. And he is pretty sure that isn’t how to properly respond to something like this. For now, he is too afraid to respond to what MIGHT be genuine affection for him, since denying would probably break her heart, and accepting would probably push him into unfamiliar emotional territory. Hopefully it’s just a passing thing… Because he doesn’t quite know if he feels the same about her. Or even what that is supposed to feel like. "Did I ever mention how pretty your eyes are? Or the fact that out of all the sentient beings within the one mile radius, you are the one I would least want dead?" -Oscillation, under a Mind-altering drug Kraken’s File |-| GEBATW V.1 = *'Alias': “Kraken,” referring to it as such pseudonym should be reduced to a minimum *'Template Tribe': SeaWing *'DNA Donor Tribes': SeaWing (Among many other samples from Animus dragons and those related to Animus dragons) *'Proposed Ability:' A more Comprehensive Control over the rare and elusive power of Animus Magic. It was intended to create a dragon that could potentially create the energy for others to use freely, without the dragon in question to lose all mental control – Think: A Living Talisman *'First Signs of Exhibiting Ability:' Shortly after being deemed stable enough to survive on its own, GEBATW began to expel the animus magic from its body, and although the first sparks were too unstable and volatile to be harnessed in the way intended, there still is hope that we can device a machine to harness this energy. *'Warfare Potential:' Definitely too volatile and unpredictable to use as a fighter, initially intended as support for any dragon in possession of it. However, given the dangerous properties of it's magical outbursts, the possibility of using that as a cleaner replacement for nuclear weapons and stopping wars quickly has been thought of. *'Other Notes:' Especially reticent compared to the other Experiments, yet receptive towards the experimentation, has shown no conscious control over abilities, which has more than once caused valuable equipment to be destroyed and harm to come to more than one dragon. **Unlike its fellow Scienceborn, GEBATW hasn’t expressed any desire to leave the Laboratory – It might be possible that it feels loyalty to us as a whole. This can be a trait we can exploit while continuing to work on this project. **Magic is still too volatile to use safely, but the machinery is evolving and changing with every trial. This can lead to higher quality and stronger technology in the future. History |-| Childhood and Escape = Many different donors were used for the creation of the SeaWing Scienceborn, taken from countless different sources and all of the tribes. It took the Scientists many different weeks to gather enough resources, not counting the numerous hours of interviews with animus dragons all over Pyrrhia. Even then, all of this research was very likely for not, since all forecasting for the possible dragonet stated that it would probably die in its infanthood. This caused the scientists to work very hard, placing much more care into the growing of the SeaWing dragonet, and desiring to reach that small percentage of success. This they ultimately achieved, though it took them much more toil and trouble than most of the others. It was grown the slowest and the most carefully, taking close to ten years to achieve what a natural dragon could do in one, and when it was finally stable enough to be able to survive naturally, like a newborn dragonet, the others were also completed. The very first day that it was free to begin breathing its air and act like a dragonet just from its shell, the SeaWing began to spark up, very tiny little jolts of magic being rejected from it. Applauding themselves for their great achievement, the Scientists separated the dragonets quickly, so that they could grow in a controlled environment, without interference from one another. This, they seemed to pull influence from the containment of the Dragonets of the False Prophecy, where the caretakers had ultimately failed when they left all of the dragonets together to form bonds. It, soon to be nicknamed Kraken, grew up as the almost-perfect little SeaWing, who’s only desire half the time was to make his many caretakers happy. In fact, due to his upbringing, he wasn’t able to comprehend that there was anything BUT the lab in this small world of his. He worshipped the scientists like they were gods, loved them like they were parents, and believed every lie they spun. They were enamored with him. That is, until he started hearing a distant whisper, something that seemed to always be behind him, muttering things into his mind. That, he soon realized, was Oscillation. It had finally realized, after nearly two years, that Kraken even existed. It began to talk with him, learning just how happy he was with this current containment. Detesting that, despite his great power he was so complacent and timid around the scientists, when he is probably one of the only dragonets that could potentially kill them all with his uncontrollable power. These kinds of thoughts that reached Kraken initially made him wonder if hearing voices were normal. By asking one of the scientists about this, this made them aware of the potential of a telepath in the facility, and the attention turned immediately to Oscillation and Grace, the only potential candidates. "Um... Excuse me?" ''"What is it?" "Are there... More... of us? Or is it just you and I?" "Five others, not including the illegal projects happening outside of this lab." "... Five? What... What are they like?" "Don't trust them. Don't trust anyone. N̥̥̹̩̞̪o̠̟̳̜̗͟b̲͔͓o͉̻d̟̮̻̯͈̙͚y̸ ͔b̟̥̦̦͔͇͕̀ṳ͎̮̫͔̕t̠̺ ͈͖̲̹̭̻̭́m̴̼͎̳̖e̵̗̖̰.̜͠. They all want you dead. Especially the Scientists, which you so lovingly dote..." -Kraken, in one of his Telepathic conversations with Oscillation Much, much later, Kraken started to get a bit more aware of other dragonets in the facility, and the tests started to include them. One of these happened to be a test of a mind-altering drug with Oscillation, and actually happened to be his first physical contact with another one of the Scienceborn. Not necessarily his best first impression of Oscillation, and what caused him to begin his descent into introversion. At the point that they managed to escape, Kraken actually happened to be much less willing to leave than expected. He didn’t attempt to show it to the others, with whom some of them he only just met in that moment, but heard about from Oscillation. However, Oscillation, noting this hesitation, prodded him into a situation where he had to leave. Upon reaching outside the lab, his vision of the world expanded a hundred-fold, and for much of their journey, he suffered from mild agoraphobia from the overwhelming ‘’bigness’’ of the world. Although he enjoyed the company of the other dragons, he felt immensely uncomfortable around them – especially Oscillation. However, he still dearly missed the lab, in such direct contrast to the rest of the Scienceborn. And eventually, breaking away from the others, he made his way back to the lab, for his magic had grown very quickly as he stayed out in the wild and he had gotten unbelievably scared of it. Like the young dragonet that he would be if he weren’t genetically altered, he yearned for the adult figures that he looked up to. When he made it back to the lab, security had caught him almost immediately. This time, convinced that Kraken was a part of the escape plan and not simply dragged along, the security was amplified many times over. Instead of being a test subject, now Kraken was simply a prisoner. They felt that the dragonet that they had raised was gone, influenced by his more violent and heartless companions to change his ways and run. And from this misconception, Kraken HAD realized something. He wasn’t welcome anymore. They had decided him not worth as much as he thought he was. Soon after that his magic spiked and, given its growth in the wild that wasn’t accounted for by the Scientists, everything was overloaded by it. He destroyed a good chunk of facility, killing one dragon, severely injuring nearly thirty others, and causing priceless damage to both the expensive equipment and the surrounding area. If the public didn’t know of the Scienceborn tests performed by the GASP Genetic Scientists, this big scorch mark in the middle of Pyrrhia was enough to convey that something large was happening here. Unstabilizing the ground beneath the lab, Kraken was dropped bodily down the chasm created, which was quickly filled in with the surrounding broken pieces of the lab, and trapped far below the surface in a deep and unknown cavern, in a comatose state. Only because of his inherent resilience and magic (Which, although it didn’t lash out as violently as it did when he was awake, still had enough influence to prevent something large and sharp from squishing him) did he survive down there. |-| Reawakening = He slept there for thousands of years, and to most, he was pronounced dead. However, to a few of the remaining Scientists that had retained valuable data as well as Oscillation (What with its advanced mind reading that a normal NightWing can’t get to), the chances of his survival were still there. He slumbered, only affected once in a while by the same psychic connection that drove many fallout mutants crazy, the same psychic connection that scared professors and engineers in their nightmares, which Oscillation had sent out like a net over the majority of Pyrrhia. His reasoning for finally awakening is unknown, given nothing of particular importance had happened at the time, and although a young RainWing and SkyWing were passing through at that moment, thousands of dragons have trodden upon the spot that he had disappeared throughout the years. Now, traveling in a small group Rust dragons that search for survival on the Wasteland, Kraken is experiencing what could happen in a normal life. As normal as one trying to find a life in the Fallout of Pyrrhia can be, but normal nonetheless. |-| Fallout History = **TO BE ADDED** Biology of Abilities Originally, Kraken had been designed to be a way for modern science to observe and record the exact properties of Animus Magic, which until that point had been too rare in the dragon population, or those that possessed it having little desire to display energy that could tear their mind to pieces due to strain. Kraken was made with these genes that could potentially cause him to have the same weakness that prevented Animus dragons from performing truly revolutionary acts (Such as Prince Albatross, who managed to change the chemical structure of stone itself and turned it into the famous Summer Palace Pavilion, then lost all self-control and went murderous after the pressure on his mind became too much, or Stonemover, who managed to bend space into making stable miniature wormholes, yet was forced to turn the magic on himself and magically remake the molecular makeup of his body, or even Prince Darkstalker, whom had made himself effectively immortal with the use of a Talisman). They wanted to create a dragon that didn’t have the internal conflict of the magic destroying the wielder. Eventually, they changed the SeaWing so that it would have a much harder time keeping a grasp on the magic, thereby reducing the likelihood of it getting into the brain and killing it. As well as that, the Scientists decided that, if needed, all the dragonets should have a secondary purpose in case the primary one doesn’t show itself after the dragonets are tested on. Kraken had himself based upon a Talisman, something that an especially gifted Animus might be able to construct, by binding their magic to a physical object rather than themselves. Now, they intended to further that. The magic that the dragonet would not be able to hold onto was intended to instead be used by the scientists, or whoever would own the Scienceborn later on. A magical battery, if you would. Storing and expelling energy that a normal Animus would use themselves, the dragonet’s magical stores would be much larger than a normal dragon could ever hope for. While a normal animus would only be limited by their mind’s capacity for abuse, the theoretical SeaWing would have no limit. He was going to be a beacon of free energy and magic for all of Pyrrhia. A way to limitless potential without any other animus dragons risking their lives. However, when he ‘hatched,’ metaphorically speaking, things didn’t go quite as planned. "Three moons, what does it take to make a dragonets have working magic?!?" - One of the Genetic Engineers that created Kraken He performed his inability to show control over his magic very clearly when the first thing he did was spit out sparks from his scales. However, upon careful examination, they realized that the energy he gave off was way too volatile to harness in a way that would help dragonkind. He was capable of giving off vast amounts of energy, as his body completely rejects the animus magic given to him, but the energy wasn’t able to be used. It would tear through materials very quickly, and at close range it was hypothesized that it could potentially break atomic bonds if the readings for exponential growth of power throughout range were to be believed. As well as the multitude of different energies that accompany the magic – close range, potentially deadly radiation and thermal energy created from the raw magic being transferred into different forms – the dragonet also radiates visible light, in the form of a purple glow that is also an extremely good gauge of where the short range radiation can affect a dragon most. Without it, the dragonet could potentially be shining deadly radiation at any point of time with no warning. Thankfully, this has a very short half-life, and breaks down into harmless faint white light along the edges of the corona. Through quite a bit of experimentation and research, it is believed that the dragonet’s loss of control over the photophores that all SeaWings have is linked to the tampering in the dragonet’s brain, which prevents control over its magic. This also prevents the dragonet from even noticing that the lights are active or not. Like a paralyzed limb, it is aware that they are changing physically, but unable to register the change mentally. It doesn’t really affect the dragonet too much (some kind of side-effect from the magic let out so close to himself), but given that the photophores stop altogether before one of the dragonet’s usual releases of magic, it may give hint to that part of the brain activity which, typically sporadic, seems to shut down or go into a comatose state moments before the magic is expelled. Anatomy A little smaller than the average SeaWing, almost a little on the scrawny side, Kraken doesn’t really look like that much, at least compared to some of the other Scienceborn. However, he is by far not the worst looking dragonet that came from the lab. Compared to a normal SeaWing, he still looks young, an 8 year old dragonet at the least, but that’s about as large as he’s getting. |-| Neural = In general, Kraken has about average intelligence, given the fact that no specific interest was put into that area. However, he has been known to be especially susceptible to mind-tamperings, such as the prying eye of telepathic NightWings or the immensely powerful mind manipulation Oscillation has. This means that, compared to others, he hears their voices and feels their presence a lot later than a normal dragon and their proddings affect him a lot more. For example, instead of planting ideas into his head, Oscillation would be able to almost take complete control over his actions by manipulating his thoughts behind his back. As well as that, due to the fact that the Scientists attempted to keep him immune to the self-harming nature of animus magic, he seems to have a lot less amount of natural control over himself, leading him to be rather clumsy a lot of the time, sometimes having an almost limp to his gait as he attempts to get control of himself. This also prevents him from being able to control his magic or his photophores. At times, it even affects his breathing, giving him a bit of a wheeze whenever he doesn’t pay attention to it enough for it to become an unconscious habit. Anything that he does unconsciously at times, be it breathing or walking or even blinking, tends to get unbalanced if he doesn’t keep an eye on them. It has been hypothesized that the same drug that was given to Oscillation that initially caused it’s glitch to form would affect Kraken in a much different way. Although he would probably fall under the same side effects (Such as extreme emotions, visual hallucinations, and the degrading between ability to form a coherent thought and keeping it from being voiced), it is also believed that he might be able to take control of his magic, since those parts of his brain would be messed with as well. He hasn’t been tested on this because of the possibility that this control over his magic would lead him to the same downfall of all other Animus Dragons, insanity. |-| Digestive = This part of him is about regular, since there wasn’t much need to change it, but through their tampering, the Scientists gave him a much higher metabolic rate than a normal dragon would require. A fluctuation occurs, depending on how soon it had been since his last magic burst. When he is initially recovers from each episode, he requires a high amount of energy as well as sleep, usually able to eat as much as a fully grown dragon can. Then, after that, his need for energy plummets, and he can go without food or sleep for quite a while. In fact, it’s even possible for him to go without eating between episodes, and he would only feel hungry after wasting all of that excess magical energy. Due to this, his body temperature actually goes down slightly after each magical burst, his body desperate for energy that his internal homeostasis is thrown out of whack. |-| Immune = His genetic makeup makes Kraken a lot less susceptible towards regular sickness, be it viral or caused by some other source, though it is STILL POSSIBLE for him to catch highly contagious diseases from others. It is just much harder than the normal dragon. However, if it actually manages to affect him, he tends to take an enormous amount of time to recover Radiation that could kill a normal dragon several times over has almost no effect on him, which is extremely helpful, given the possibility of death due to his powers from high amounts of various radiation that he emits. A very helpful trait for someone living in a nuclear fallout zone. His body also rejects quite a few drugs, and is very much immune to most kinds of sedatives. This has caused the Scientists to have to cook up some new types of drugs to get the same type of effect from Kraken, since conventional ones wouldn't have any kind of effect. These kinds aren't very effective towards any of the other Scienceborn, however, given they were built to affect someone of his genetic code. Relationships |-| The Other Scienceborn = |-| Prepare for Fallout = |-| Other = ***None at the moment*** Gallery KrakenTitlePic.jpg|By Lucky Oh no kraken 2 copy.jpg|what did you do this time kraken Kraken is beautiful.jpg|oh how pretty ~ By Luster Kraken 012.JPG|By I Love Restricted Kraken.jpg|By Luster Kraken.jpg|Real early art of Kraken by Lucky Kraken.png|By Talons Rue's Breakup Part 2.png|By Matau Made by yours truly~ Tundra.jpg|All of the Scienceborn by Tundra KrakenGif.gif|Lil Kraken Gif by Lucky Krakall.jpg|oh how the ships fly Bookmark OCs edited-1.jpg|All of Lucky's OCs, Kraken is third from the bottom Bookmark Mutants edited-1.jpg|All of the Scienceborn, Kraken is at the bottom This was really hard man .jpg|Colored Picture of Lucky's initial by Tundra Trivia *Lucky’s headcanon voice for Kraken somewhat mirrors her own, stumbling over his words at times, trailing off into a mutter, and speaking very quickly when talking about something he is excited about. *Lucky’s headcanon height for Kraken places him between Kamaria and Mojave, probably about Starflight’s height, as fourth tallest of the Scienceborn. Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Characters